A Heart Bearing Heartless
by Trayial Dratonen
Summary: What would happen if there was a nobody with a heart as well as a rather strange power over the hearts of others? And a female one at that? A behind the scenes look at Organization XIII mixed in with love, humor, and drama. AxelxOC. Many other pairings.
1. The Beginning

To start off, I do not own Axel, or anything Kingdom Heats related, Square Enix does. I do, however, own my OCs. This is my first fanfic so be gentle, but criticism is welcome with open arms.

_this type of typing_ is Xaria's story that she is writing

'_this one_' is a character thinking

_this is a dream_

Chapter 1

"I hate you!" The small seventeen year old's voice was strong, not showing even the smallest hint of regret or weakness. A deafening crack seemed to echo throughout every nook and cranny of the house as her father's hand stained her light cheek dark red. "How dare you talk to your mother like that!" He shouted back at her, his head red with anger. "She may be my mother, but she is NOT my mom!" Tears of hatred burned in her ocean eyes. "Xaria! That is it!" Her mother screamed out. The girl simply shook her head and turned on her heel. "I hate you. You may be my mother and father, but you are NOT my parents." Her voice was soft, but her words were sharp. With that said she ran up the steps to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Xaria threw her small body onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow as she began to sob. Her small shoulders shook with each sob, her waist length, midnight hair, creating a veil of sadness around her. Minutes past until she ran out of tears and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. She scrubbed at her cheek with her hand, as if to hope to scrub off the feeling of her father's hand on it. With no prevail, she stood up, hugging herself. She only stood at 5'3", though she liked to claim 5'4", the extra inch from her shoes. Her frame was small, but showed signs of strength. She had a figure to die for, a large bust, accented by a perfectly cinched waist that showed she ate well, yet worked hard, followed by slightly widening hips. Her sand colored skin added to her hourglass appearance, making her even more alluring. She wore a long-sleeved black and purple hooded top, that not only revealed part of her stomach, but also hid the secret that her arms were made of bruises. Black cargo pants, hung low on her hips, locking up the scars that formed her legs; scars that were faded with time and filled with stories of abuse.

Silently, she walked over to her desk, one of the only four pieces of furniture in her room, and her most cherished at that. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a thick purple spiral, a black pencil pouch attached to the binding. She stood silent for a second, listening for footsteps, but when the thick fog of silence surrounded her, she opened up her window as silently as she could. With obvious signs of experience, she placed her spiral between her teeth, then with slight effort, lifted herself out the window and onto a nearby oak tree branch. She clung to it with arms and legs, shimmying down the branch, then the thick trunk. With only three or so feet between her and the green ground, she let go and dropped with a thud to her feet. Without looking back, she ran off from her house for the last time, the only sound coming from her Converse hitting the sidewalk.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVQXYZ

Panting softly, Xaria sat on a park bench, as the sun set around her. She glanced around, as if expecting to have been followed by her parents. Letting out a sigh of relief when she saw she was alone, she opened up her pencil pouch, fishing out a bright blue glitter gel pen. She opened up her spiral and began to escape her world to a whole other one. One that she created and could control.

_Akari opened her eyes and_ _looked around the ceiling_, _ dazed and confused. "W-where am I?" She asked as she sat up in the large, soft bed, only to quickly regret it. The room began to spin around her, everything turning into a blur. "Your safe, don't worry Akari." A boys voice came from the open doorway. She looked over at him, surprised, as well as unsure whether to feel safe or scared. She tried her best to focus and make an image out of the blob of colors that was the source of the voice, only to fail. A small chuckle came from another source in the room, somewhere in a corner. "She's still coming to after that...incident." This voice was sultry and smooth, one that a girl could swoon over by just hearing it. "Just leave her. She's a girl after all, I'm pretty sure she will be fine." This voice was more rough, and sounded as if it were the closest of them all._

Yawning, Xaria found that just this one paragraph had taken her hours to write. They sky around her was the color of her hair, only speckled with small lights, called stars. She looked up at the moon, which was full and silver, glowing proudly with a halo around it. Glancing back down at her spiral, she noted that this paragraph, unlike the rest, was full of scribbles and mark outs. "I wonder where my focus was..." she muttered to herself. Bringing the front cover back to the front, she stood up yawning and stretching. '_I don't really wanna go back to my house..._' she thought to herself as she looked around, peering through the dark, the only light other then the moon, illuminating from a single light post. She placed her spiral on the edge of the bench and laid down, her spiral acting as a pillow. Her eyelids quickly became heavy as she curled up to keep warm and within seconds, she was drifting to sleep.

"Is this her?" A male's voice spoke rather too loudly and too close for comfort. She curled up tighter, clenching her eyes tighter, believing this was nothing more then a dream. "Yes, for the 30th time, this IS her." Another male voice responded to the previous one, only to sound rather annoyed, yet further. "Okay, okay, this is her, but she looks like she's asleep." A third male voice came in, sounding the closest out of the three. Clenching her eyes tighter, Xaria willed the voices away. "I think she's moving. Maybe she's awake." The second voice spoke again, but rather then annoyed, sounded eager. "She's a girl! Does anyone else not notice something wrong with this image?" The first voice now sounded annoyed, as well as somewhat pissed. "They said it was a girl. Well here she is. Asleep or not pick her up Damien." The third voice spoke up, but now sounded smooth and sultry. '_Pick me up?_' She thought to herself as she felt herself begin to panic. She quickly sat up, her eyes focusing to the darkness. "Who are you and what do you want? I have no munny if thats what you want!" Her voice was quick and her words merged into one another. The three voices began to laugh as her eyes began to focus ever so slowly. "We don't want your munny, we want you." The second voice said with a chuckle to it. "Damien, I do not believe that your word choice will help her calm down." The third voice came out even smoother then before. "Well then you word it better Mr. Vocabulary." The voice, apparently Damien, said sarcastically.

Her eyes focused and she could now make out the three figures. The darkness hid their features, so all she could make out was that each was tall and muscular. "My name is Camus." The third voice spoke softly, almost seeming to make her relax slightly. He was the closest to her out of the three. "That there is Damien," He paused, pointing to the source of the second voice, who was the second closest. "And over there is Zack." He gestured to the furthest of the three, who was also the first voice. At the mention of his name, he crossed his arms and 'hmphed' as if annoyed. "There's too much to explain right now, and I know normally you would be advised to avoid strangers, but you have to come with us. Your in terrible danger if you stay here." His words only caused her to tense up. "W-what do you mean?" She struggled to find her voice from earlier that day, but it appeared as if she had left it back at home. "There's too much to tell you. So just come on okay?" Damien spoke impatiently as he looked around, as if he were expecting something to attack at any second. "I don't believe this..." She muttered as she stood up, reaching for her spiral. "I think I'm just going to go home and forget this ever happened. Since I'm in a good mood, I won't call the police." Her voice wavered between fearful and courageous. "Just pick the girl up and come on before they appear." Zack spoke rather impatiently. "We can't she might hurt herself and we can't have that." Damien folded his hands behind his head as he tapped his foot. "But we do have to hurry up. If they get here before we're gone, we are screwed to say the least. None of us have out weapons." '_Weapons?_" Panic overtook her body. "I'm leaving now. Bye."

She quickly turned on her heel to grab her spiral, trying her best to keep her muscles calm. Her spiral was held tightly in her grip as she turned to run, only for a strong hand to grasp her wrist and none to gently either. "Let go!" She screamed in panic as she turned to see Camus holding her. "You have to trust us." His voice was sultry, captivating and smooth. With an effortless and smooth tug, he pulled her into his arms. Her heart began to beat ten times faster and time seemed to stop. Her spiral fell out of her hand as she swung her clenched fist at his chest. With a 'thud' her hand hit, only to seem it hurt her more then it did him. He pulled her tightly into his arms, as if to tuck her into his body. "Believe me..." His voice was spell like, seeming to force her muscles to relax. Whether it was a trick of the light or her mind or reality, his eyes began to glow a cutting silver.

"Camus, down boy.." Damien's voice sounded more like a warning alarm then anything. Before anything else could happen, Camus' lips crashed down onto Xaria's, almost rough enough to bruise. Her eyes widened in panic as she began to beat as his chest. "Camus!" Zack's voice sliced through the fog that began to accumulate in her mind. Darkness seemed to slip before her eyes as she felt his grip being forcefully taken from her. From what she could make out, one of the other two held one arm under each of Camus' as he pulled him away. The other quickly caught her in a strong grip before she could hit the ground. "Come on Xaria, don't close your eyes." The voice was muffled, almost sounding as if she had cotton balls shoved into her ears. Her eyelids became impossible to hold up and began to close. A smoothly rough hand forced them open, but didn't prevail in keeping away the foggy darkness coming into her mind. "Stay with us." The voice sounded further now, almost impossible to hear. Despite not wanting it, the darkness quickly overtook her mind.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVQXYZ

Groaning softly Xaria, opened her eyes and looked around at a silvery ceiling, dazed and confused. "W-where am I?" She asked softly, more to herself then anything, as she sat up in the large, soft bed, only to quickly regret it. The room began to spin around her, every color blending, as if someone had thrown food color into a glass of water. "Your safe, don't worry Xaria." A familiar male voice came from the open doorway. She looked over at him, surprised, as well as unsure whether to feel safe or scared. She tried her best to focus and make an image out of the blob of colors that was the source of the voice, only to fail. A small chuckle came from another source in the room, somewhere in a corner. "She's still coming to after that...incident." This voice was sultry and smooth, one that a girl could swoon over by just hearing it. "Just leave her. She's a girl after all, I'm pretty sure she will be fine." This voice was more rough, and sounded as if it were the closest of them all. That's when she recognized them all. Damien, Zack, and Camus. It wasn't a dream and that was for sure a fact now. Somewhere, in her dazed mind, this whole scene seemed almost as if she were experiencing déjà vu. Her eyes focused, the scene coming into perfect focus.

Damien had his arms crossed across his bare chest as he leaned against the doorframe. His chest and abs, as well as every other feature, appeared to be almost chiseled into his body, as if he were some marble warrior crafted by the expert hands of Michael Angelo. His hair was the color of fresh mud after a summer rain and seemed as if he had simply woken up and not bothered to comb it. His eyes were the color of grass in the spring, almost seeming to shine by themselves. His smile was sincere, yet seemed to hold countless secrets and tales behind it. A pair of black jeans clung dangerously low on his hips, revealing the waist band of his boxers, as well as the slight indention of his hips.

Her focus was quickly taken from him as Camus' voice spoke up. "Sorry about earlier. I needed to get you here and safe, but I got a bit carried away." Each word seemed like a note, that would never be played again, ringing out from his pale pink lips. His eyes were grey, almost silver, looking as if they were moons of they're own. Behind them was a closed window, holding in countless secrets. Black hair hung from his head, shimmering under the artificial light of the light fixture, and rested just above his shoulders. He wore a white jacket that was unbuttoned, revealing a tight fitting black T-shirt that clung to every muscle on his chest. He sat in the far corner of the room, legs loosely crossed as many guys would do. He smiled softly, as he rested his hands on his baggy brown cargo pants.

"Oh come on guys, stop kissing her ass." Zack's voice came out harshly rude. Xaria quickly turned her attention to him, only to find him sitting on a large computer chair at the foot of the bed. Dirty blonde hair hung in front his eyes, disturbing the clear view of his bark brown eyes. He sat slouching, his shirt tossed carelessly over his shoulder. His chest looked much like that of Damien's, only rougher and more defined. Several scars, of unknown origin, decorated his chest at random, some long and thin, others short and thick. Each one seemed to hold a story of how it got there, only for the story to not want to be spoken of. Dark blue jeans covered his lower body, holes ripped at the knees, but whether they were purposefully bought like that or just worn down, was a mystery.

At a loss for words, Xaria simply looked around the cluttered room. Furniture took up the majority of the space, ranging from a large wooden desk cluttered with papers, to a simple wooden chair that sat unused in the corner. The walls were covered with posters of women, posing rather suggestively, as well as posters of unknown bands. It showed clear signs of belonging to a guy, and a rather messy one at that. "Why did she have to come to my room?" Zack spoke up, obviously not even attempting to hide his annoyance. "Its the biggest." Damien quickly responded, as if to make up for his rudeness. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where am I and why am I here?" Xaria threw the thick blankets off of her body, glad to find that all her clothes were on her body and still intact. "Your in MY room." Zack spat out angrily. Camus simply shook his head, but remained silent. "Forgive Zack, he's just fucking around." Damien spoke up as he shot a glare at him. "As he said, your in his room. As for why, well lets just say, your schedule just cleared up, because this will take a while." So began the explanation of many worlds existing and creatures named heartless. The most interesting out of them all, was a thing called Organization XIII and the thirteen nobodies that formed it. And how somehow, Xaria was a piece of all of this. Each boy put in his own input, one knowing more about one thing then the other two.

"I know its a lot to take in all at once, but we had to go ahead and explain." Camus apologized as he smiled sheepishly. "Wow.." With no other words to say, thats all that came from Xaria's mouth. "Do you understand or not?" Zack hissed. "I think I do..." She mumbled softly. "So, I'm a nobody? I have no heart?" She looked down at her chest, as if expecting something to happen. Damien chuckled softly. "You have a heart and your still a nobody. Your just..." He paused for a second, "different." Xaria closed her eyes and laid back down covering her eyes with her hands. "Why me?" She asked out loud. "Your special." Camus spoke up. "We all are here, each of us with our own story and own unique ability. But since you've had all this info at once, so your brain won't overload, we'll explain that tomorrow." He stood up stretching as he yawned. "Besides it is 2 a.m. so we all need some rest." "She's staying in my room isn't she?" Zack groaned loudly. "Since you have the bigger bed, yes. You have the couch in my room tonight. We'll switch on who has the couch until her room is ready. I'll report that we got her here safely to Xemnas first thing in the morning. Camus your on tour duty in the morning. Show her the kitchen and bathroom. That's all she'll need for now."

Just as Damien finished speaking, a cloaked figure appeared at the door. Xaria jumped ever so slightly in surprise. The others didn't seem even the least bit surprised as they glanced up at the obviously male figure. Bare, pale hands reached up and tugged the black hood down, revealing a strongly defined male face. Shoulder length red hair stood out against pale skin in slicked back spikes. Bright, captivating, emerald eyes stood out from a few stray strands of hair. Purple, reverse tear drop shaped markings decorated his face, right under his eyes. His pale rose colored lips formed into a teasing smirk as his eyes rested on her. She felt caught in his gaze, as if his eyes locked her own and controlled her body. "W-who are you?" She spoke softly, almost in a whisper. The other three, simply stayed still and silent, almost as if they weren't there.

"Names Axel. Got it memorized?" His smirk tugged at the corner of his luscious lips as he held up his hand in a mock wave.


	2. Day 1

I am so sorry I took forever and a half to update. Life has been catching up with me, especially school. I'll do my best to update sooner with the next chapter soon. I appreciate you guys reading and being patient with me. :)

Once again I do not own Axel or anything Kingdom Hearts related, I do however own my OC's.

'_this typing_' is a character thinking

_this is a dream_

Axel. His image, no matter how hard Xaria tried, was permanently etched into her mind, as if with sharpies. She laid in the dark room alone, listening to the heavy silence that overtook all her surroundings. Every time she would close her eyes, the image of him just got stronger. The thick covers were pulled up to her chin, cold air settling into the room. '_Come on Xaria. Sleep. Its nothing new._' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. The image of his lips, smirking teasingly, as if to dare her to kiss them, over took her mind. She restlessly turned around, groaning. '_Why me? Why_,_ why_,_ why_,_ why?_' She mentally yelled over and over, hoping that eventually fate would just become annoyed at her constant whining and make everything go back to normal. Forcing the darkness of sleep to come into her mind, she soon found the comfort of sleep welcoming after a long and hard day.

_His hands slid down her sides, his finger tips barely brushing over her pale skin. Her cheeks turned bright red as she tangled her fingers into his long red hair. "Axel..." She whimpered softly. "Yes Xaria?" He purred into her ear._

Gasping loudly, she quickly opened her eyes. Her breath came in short, quick bursts, sweat shining on her body. '_What is wrong with me?_' She mentally slapped herself for having that dream. "_Xaria..._" The sound of him saying her name replayed in her mind, sending an unwanted shiver down her spine. "Dammit..." She said out loud as she sat up, throwing the covers off her too hot body. She tossed her feet onto the cold wooden floor, and stood up, her back and knees popping as she did. "Bathroom..." She held out her hands in front of her and felt around, cautiously making her way through the room. She placed her hands on the doorway, her eyesight now somewhat adjusted to the dark. She could make out slight shapes of door ways and furniture, though it did her little good. "Great. They couldn't show me where it was earlier." She said annoyed as she made her was down the the bare hallway.

Sliding her hands along the wall, she soon passed over the bump of a light switch and gladly flipped it up. Bright, fluorescent light quickly lit up, revealing an almost seemingly endless hallway decorated with doors. "Just great..." She began to make her way down the hall, glancing at each door as she passed. Each one was labeled with a number in big black Roman numerals hanging by two nails. It started at XIII, and began to decrease as she went on.

Sighing in defeat, she reached the ending of the hallway, which opened up to a large open room. The walls were painted a silver, with pictures speckling them occasionally, in small brown wooden frames. In the middle of the room sat a large, black, overstuffed couch, with an armchair off to each side. Against the wall was a couch for two, several large pillows resting on it. In front of the larger couch sat a large, low, glass coffee table, coasters stacked neatly in the center. In front of the table was a rug, covered in enough pillows that the pattern could not be seen. A large screen TV, easily bigger then Xaria, was bolted up onto the wall, and underneath sat a short, but long, wall length book shelf containing what looked like hundreds of movies. "Wow..." She muttered softly to herself.

Turning around, she saw a bar that almost extended the entire length of the back of the room, but ended with a white swinging door. Five barstools sat at the bar, each one was black and looked as if it would spin. With a childlike curiosity, she approached one of the stools and hoisted herself up onto it, her feet easily dangling several inches. Feeling much like a kid again, she began to turn in circles, laughing softly.

"Having fun?" The darkness that engulfed the other side of the counter spoke to her. Yelping in surprise, she jumped and fell back onto the floor, the barstool crashing down on top of her with a loud crash. "Oww..." She groaned in pain, feeling bruises already making a home on her skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The dark apologized, a slight chuckle mixed in. She pushed the stool off her body as a pair of bare feet appeared dangling, attached to blue pajama pant covered legs that hung over the edge of the bar. The owner of the legs jumped down and held out a small, pale hand. Gladly taking it, Xaria hoisted herself up with the help, surprised at how warm it was, despite the paleness. When their hands touched, she could've sworn she saw something flash in the owners eyes, but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing more then a trick of the light.

She smoothed out her shirt, looking up at the mysterious person. He smiled warmly at her, a childlike glow to him. His hair was dirty blonde, resting just below his shoulders, and seemed to be a type of mullet. Short blonde bangs hung in front of his shining green eyes, a hint of childishness in them. He wore no shirt, only pajama pants, a sign that he had been asleep. Light hints of muscles lined his chest, showing though despite how scrawny he was, he still had muscle. "Names Demyx." He smiled more. He looked over her body, though not in a bad way, but just a curious way. "Never seen you before." He spoke as he cocked his head to the side. "I guess you could say I'm new here. Though I'm still not sure I know where here is." She spoke softly as she continued to busy herself with smoothing her shirt out. "Names Xaria though." She smiled at him. "I heard of you. Ma-Xemnas was talking bout you." He spoke as he ran a hand through his hair.

'_Great...now I'm some big thing this guy has been talking about.._' She thought to herself. "Hey..um Demyx, you've been here a while right?" She asked softly. "M-hm." He nodded as he placed a cookie in his mouth. "Could you show me the bathroom?" She could feel herself look stupider by the second. He simply nodded with a smile as he chewed the cookie. "No problem, I know this place like the back of my hand." He said confidently. "Your kinda far from it actually." He began to walk, Xaria quickly following after him. He led her down the now dark hallway, stopping at two doors side by side. One had a 'B', the other a 'G'. "Though I do have to say, the girls is small. Only one girl uses it, well now two." He leaned back against the wall.

"Another girl?" She asked excited that this place wasn't fully male. "Well yea, but she's scary." He paused and fished out another cookie from his pocket. "She's mean and violent. Especially with knives." He placed the cookie in his mouth. "I'll wait for you here, so I can show you back to your room." His voice came out muffled around the sugary treat. "Thanks again." She gave him a hug before running into the bathroom.

As she washed her hands, she looked up at her reflection. She looked the same. Same old hair. Same old eyes. Same old clothes. Same old everything. But in such a short time her world had been turned upside down. So quickly, she was thrown into a world of strange people. '_Well at least Demyx is normal._.' she thought as she dried off her hands.

She opened the door and stepped out, only to find Demyx with his eyes closed, on his knees, really into an air guitar solo. '_Or not..._' She mentally face-palmed. "Um..." She was at a loss for words, not really sure what to say. "Oh hey. Heh sorry bout that." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood, dusting off his pants. "Its okay." She offered a warm smile, though it felt more awkward then anything. "Where are you staying at tonight? I'm guessing you don't have your own room yet." Demyx began to make his way down the hall, Xaria quickly following. "Zack's I think." She tucked her hands into her pockets, suddenly feeling cold and out of place. "Oh." He giggled, as if he knew some unknown secret that she didn't. "Come on. I know exactly where that is." His pace picked up, each step he took, taking her two to keep up. He stopped in front of a door, a big 'Z' painted on it with blue paint.

"Here we are." He smiled a big toothy grin at her. "Thanks. You don't know how much you've helped tonight." Instinctively she pulled him into another tight hug, his skin once again warm to her touch. He seemed to hesitate a second, but gladly returned her hug. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and nodded. "I won't. Thanks again." She placed her hand on the cold knob, only to feel less cold then she had. "No problem." He waved as he turned, heading back up the hall. "Maybe I do fit in.." She said softly as she opened the door, walking inside the room. With a smile painted on her lips, she laid down, pulling the covers up to her chin. Despite the small tinge of Axel in the back of her mind, she closed her eyes, more then gladly letting the darkness of sleep slip in.

"Wake up dammit!" A voice called out. Groaning, Xaria closed her eyes tighter, having felt as if she had no more then a few seconds rest. "Snooze..." She mumbled as she felt around for a snooze button. "Whoa! That is NOT a snooze button!" Damien's voice came out in a shout, causing Xaria to quickly sit up, wide eyed, and red cheeked. "I AM SO SORRY!" She shouted before even thinking of any other words. Damien laughed, though highly awkwardly. "Its okay. Lets just never speak of this moment." The awkwardness in the air was so thick she could almost feel it. As she looked up at him, she was surprised to see him blushing dark red. "Hurry the hell up!" Zack's voice sped in through the silence. "Coming! Calm the hell down!" Damien shouted back. "Well come on before he has a tantrum." Nodding, Xaria stood up, and noticed her shoes weren't where she had left them. "Don't worry, we have them in my room. Now come on." He headed towards the door as she quickly scuddled on after him.

The room they walked into had a large 'D' painted in green outside the door and was, thank goodness, a lot cleaner, though noticeably smaller. The walls were covered in strange designs, all painted in black. Furniture was sparse, only a bedside table, dresser, desk, bed, and couch sat in the room. Zack sat on the couch, wearing nothing more then his boxers. Xaria immediately felt her cheeks burn bright red at the sight. Turning her head away, she noted she saw a large duffle bag on the small bed. Next to it sat Camus, wearing a tight white T-shirt that showed every muscle as he moved, and a pair of blue jeans that sat loosely at his hip.

"I know you probably were hoping to meet new people today, but right now we're more concerned with getting you clothes and your room. After we get you clothes, Camus will show you around a bit, afterwards we will show you your soon to be room. Afterwards you'll come and sleep in my room with me. I'll have the couch and you my bed." Zack scoffed loudly. "Let the woman have the couch. Its your bed." As he spoke he watched her, tucking his hands behind his head. She noticed as something flashed in his eyes, other then the cold hatred he put up, but she couldn't tell what. "Some of us actually have manners." Camus' smooth voice sent a chill up her spine. She struggled to keep it hidden. "Put pants on and grow a pair, then maybe you can be as enlightened as Damien and I." His voice was captivating, yet threatening. He muttered something under his breath as he grabbed his jeans, storming off to his room. "I apologize for his behavior." Damien spoke up as he leaned against the now closed door. "Heh, its okay." She felt awkward, being locked in a room with two boys.

"That bag has some clothes in it." Camus spoke softly, resting his hand on her shoulder. His touch sent a chill down her entire body, causing her to shudder ever so softly. He seemed to notice, despite how much she hoped he wouldn't. She looked up at him, almost a foot in height difference between them. She noticed a small smirk on his lips. "Try them on and tell us what you think." With that said him and Damien walked out, leaving her to herself. She cautiously opened the bag, half expecting something to jump out at her, only to find her converse sitting on top of a pile of shirts and jeans.

Pulling out the top shirt, she immediatly recognized the cut off. It was dark purple, a black skull taking up most of the front, two jewels forming the eyes. It was short, only long enough to rest at half way down her stomach. She knew the whole bag had to be filled with her clothes. Smiling from ear to ear, she more then gladly slid off her shirt, replacing it with the new one. She didn't care that her arms were revealed, only that there was one thing normal to her new life. Fishing out her favorite pair of paint splattered jeans, she eagerly changed into them. Looking through other pockets, she found socks as well as undergarments, her toothbrush, and hairbrush as well as hair ties. Quickly, and with expert hands, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Damien's voice. "Xaria, you done in there?" She smiled and made sure her zipper was zipped then nodded, taking a minute to realize he wouldn't be able to see her. "Yea!" She called back, smiling at finally feeling something normal for once since the previous night. Even if it was something small like her clothes. The doorknob turned, followed by Damien and Camus walking in, only for both of them to freeze in their steps. Despite their attempts to play it off, she could feel their eyes on her. She liked it, but would never admit to it in the future. She then felt their eyes drift to her arms, making her suddenly wish she had decided to wear a jacket at least. Up and down the length of her arms, bruises speckled them at random. She brought her arms up, hugging herself tightly, willing the bruises to fade away.

Camus, as if to sense her lack of comfort, spoke up. "You look very lovely Xaria." His voice was not only sultry and captivating, but now carried a pinch of fiery passion. She could feel her body responding as if he had his hands on her. "Thanks." She forced a smile up, trying to play off how she felt. "Agreed." Damien spoke up next, nodding as his eyes slid to the wall behind her. "Thanks." She repeated, sounding as if they had pushed play on a recording. The moment was lost in an awkward silence, Xaria staring at the floor, Damien at the wall and Camus at her.

"Um, so how about that tour?" Damien coughed out, his voice not making the moment any less awkward. "Ah, yes the tour. I will gladly take you on that." Camus spoke, smiling at Xaria from both his lips and eyes. "Madame." He held out an arm to her, much as a prom date would and she smiled shyly, hooking her arm into his. "This way." He guided her out the door and down the hall, her steps only a bit smaller then his own. Back in the room she could've sworn she heard Damien mocking Camus, as if annoyed by his manners.

"Lady and gentleman, if you look to your left and right you will see that we are in the main hallway. Along this route, you will find doors to rooms. Within these rooms are different Organization members, each with their own name and number." He spoke in a 'tour guide' voice and Xaria couldn't help, but to smile and laugh. As she looked up at him, she noticed an actual smile tug at his lips, as if his goal was for her to laugh. He looked at her before she could look away and she found herself captivated by his eyes once again. "Here we are at the bathroom's." He spoke, not taking his eyes from her's and his voice couldn't seem farther. Lost in his eyes, though as cheesy as it sounds, is how she felt. He began to walk again, her footsteps now easily matching his, not taking her eyes from his. His voice continued on, but in her mind his voice sounded as if he were on the other side of a house.

"And now the kitchen." His voice slowly faded into focus at the mention of kitchen, which only made her stomach let out a rather loud growl. She felt her cheeks heat up as she wrapped her arms around her torso, hopeing with all her being that Camus did not hear it. A small chuckle from his lips told her otherwise. "Don't worry, we have a lot of food. You'll find something here to suit your taste." His voice had laughter laced in as he pushed the swinging door open. Grumbling to herself she walked in after him. Despite how small it looked like from the other side of the bar, the kitchen was rather large. Two big white refrigerators with freezes perched on top sat side by side against the far wall, several random magnets decorating the front. Off to the side sat two sinks attached, divided by a small wall, two faucets jutting out over them. A large dishwasher sat comfortably tucked underneath both sinks, while above the sinks hung several large cabinets with unknown secrets. Along the counter were several appliances from a toaster to a blender. Right in the center of the already full, yet spaced out kitchen, sat an island that mostly consisted of counter, but had a four burner stove with an oven tucked under. Above the island hung several pans, obviously well used.

"Go ahead and dig in. Just stay away from the pudding." Camus spoke up after she said nothing for several minutes, too busy staring in wonder. All other words spoken after "dig in", were completely lost as she quickly began to search through everything, finding all her favorite treats. As she ate, she noticed several members walk in and out of the kitchen at different intervals, though none seemed to take much more notice to her then a glance. She also noticed Axel and Demyx had been MIA for the time of her presence. She quickly got mad at herself for letting thoughts of Axel wriggle their way back into her mind.

After eating like a queen, she leaned back in the stool, her stomach finally contently filled. She began to gather her plate, fork and cup when she felt it. A pair of eyes on her. She looked up and over the bar, taking note that Camus was far more interested in a small book then her and that's when she saw him. In the entrance to the large room stood Axel, staring at her with his bright green eyes. She blushed softly, realizing she was wearing a slightly more revealing shirt then he last saw her in. She managed to look away, placing her dishes in the sink. She quickly walked over to Camus. "I'm ready." She said as she looked over for Axel, only to find that he was gone. Quickly pushing the thoughts of her dream out of mind before they could affect her further, she turned her attention to Camus and his words. "Okay, well its..." He paused glancing at a large brown, rather expensive looking watch. "About to be noon. They want me to keep you in this area, so unfortunately I can't take you outside or for further exploring. I can take you to your room and after that your free to wander within limits." He slid his hands into his pockets.

"Sounds reasonable. I'd probably get lost anyways." She chuckled softly as she messed with her belt loops. "Come on." He began to walk back towards the hall. She began to follow him, glancing around occasionally for any sign of Axel or her new friend, Demyx. No sign of either of them appeared as he led her back towards Damien, Zack and Camus' rooms. "Here we are." He spoke up holding out his arms to a door next to his own. It was the same color as all the others, but painted on the front was a large purple 'X', a small heart painted a different color in each space. One red, one blue, one green and one silver.

"It's not ready yet, so it won't look like this when its done." He opened the door before her and she looked in amazement. The room was large, easily bigger then Zack's. The walls were painted a deep purple giving it a calming, yet dark feeling to it. In the corner of the room sat a large black canopy bed that looked like something right out of a royal castle. Deep red velvet curtains were tied off to each pole, revealing a not yet made, but rather comfy looking bed. A drawerless dresser sat against the wall, and a long body length mirror lay on the floor. A closet door sat closed and a light switch was perched next to the doorway to the room. Several boxes speckled the floor, some big, others small.

"I like it so far." She said without taking her eyes off the room. He chuckled softly, "Good. This will be your personal room, your free to decorate as you want after they're done with it." She took her eyes off the room and looked up at him, blushing as she found him staring at her. "Um, okay." She mumbled softly, at a loss of words. He smiled at her, an actual smile including pearly white teeth and all. Her heart fluttered at the sight. "I got business to attend to. Feel free to roam and mingle." He took her hand gently in his own, kissing it softly with his lusciously soft lips before turning and walking off down the hall. Her knees quickly grew weak as she watched him walk off.

Finally getting herself back together, she began to wander back down the hall. She glanced at each number on the doors as she passed by, saying each number outloud softly to herself. Not a single door was open, each hiding its own personal secret. An untold story. One she wanted to read, but didn't dare to even try.

Finding the large room unoccupied, Xaria settled for grabbing the first movie that caught her eye and after several minutes of searching, putting it into the DVD player. Pressing play she turned and there sat none other then Axel on the large couch. "Hello there." His voice was smooth, but fierce. As if he were a predator, seeking out his prey. "Axel." His name escaped her lips before she could stop them and her cheeks quickly turned red. "Glad to see you..." He stood up mid-sentence. She noticed he was wearing a pair of black jeans, ripped at the knee on both legs and a fiery red button up shirt, the first several buttons unbuttoned slightly revealing his pale, but toned torso. "...got it memorized." His voice practically purred out and into her ears.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice wavered as her legs grew weak. Axel made his way to her sliding a hand onto her side, touching her skin the shirt revealed. His touch was warm against her bare skin, his hands roughly smooth, and sent shivers up her spine. "To get to know you Xaria. I've heard about you from Number I and quiet frankly, I'm curious." His voice was sexy and seductive. Fiery and passionate. She was lost in his touch for a moment or two, before finally getting enough control to step away from him. The dream seeped into her mind and though it made her shiver, it also made her angry. How could she let him get to her so much? "If you know so much about me, then what else do you want to know?"

He chuckled. "Feisty. I like that." Before he could get to her anymore she quickly made her way down the hall and into Zack's door as soon as she could. "PRIVACY!" Zack's voice quickly shouted as soon as the door clicked shut behind her. "Oh, um sorry it's just..." She turned and quickly wished she hadn't. Zack stood there shirtless, and pantsless for that matter. A white towel hung around his waist, his hair wet and clinging to his body. "I am so sorry!" She quickly turned to open the door and leave, only for it to open and hit her directly in the face, sending her stumbling back, holding her nose in pain. Tears streamed out of her eyes as blood stained her hands. "Xaria? Did I hit you?" Damien's voice came from the direction of the door as she stumbled back. "Um yea, but i'll be okay." She struggled to clear her vision only to trip on something on the floor, probably a shoe. Yelping she tumbled backwards, pulling Zack down with her.

"Get out!" Zack was obviously angry as she landed on him. More then anything she wanted to just dissappear as her vision cleared of tears and she managed to stand. Her nose still bled slightly, though now embarrassment stung at her more then anything. "I'm sorry Zack, I'm leaving." She turned to help him up, only to realize the towel had slid off his hips. Her eyes widened and without another word she turned and ran out, pushing Damien out of the way. To avoid further embarrassment, Xaria took refuge in Damien's room for the rest of the day hiding, curled up on the couch.

Around eleven all three boys made their way in. "You okay there?" Damien asked concerned. "Yea." She spoke softly as she sat up, avoiding looking at Zack. "Well your room will be done tomorrow, so you'll be able to have more privacy then." Camus spoke, trying to be optimistic. "Then you can meet others and leave me alone." Zack grumbled. Xaria dared to look up, only to notice the hint of a blush on his cheeks as well. She relaxed knowing she wasn't the only one embarrassed. "Well its time to get ready to call it a day." Damien said finally after a long silence. "Night." Zack quickly left the room without another word. "I'll let you change." Damien said walking out, leaving her and Camus alone. "I hope your first day wasn't too bad." He whispered as he grabbed her hand again. It was warm and soft in her own and she kinda didn't want him to let go. "Understatement majorly." She mumbled. He let out a soft chuckle. "You'll be fine. It'll get better." He brought her hand once again to his lips. "Goodnight Xaria." He smiled, once again with teeth, at her before walking out the room.

She simply stared after him for a minute or two, before she realized how tired she was. Quickly she changed into a rather long shirt, followed by a short pair of shorts before wriggling under the covers on Damien's bed. Closing her eyes she heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps. The sound of his shirt and pants being tossed into the dirty clothes hamper were followed by the lightswitch flicking off. "Night Xaria." Damien said as he lied on the couch. "Night." She replied before dozing off into a deep sleep.


	3. Day 2

I finally updated sooner :) I've been stuck home sick, so I would write more. Thanks guys for leaving me reviews and following me and my story! It means a lot to me to know that I'm not writing this story for nothing. I hope ya'll like this chapter. I'll try and update again soon.

Axel and Organization XII = Not mine

OC's = Mine

Enjoy!

Day 2

Shivering softly, Xaria felt half her body cold and pressed into the wall, the other comfortably warm. Assuming she had simply kicked off half the blanket in the middle of the night she scooted towards the only source of warmth. She heard the soft sound of skin moving on the material of fitted bed sheets and found that the source of warmth moved back closer to her. Her mind, still 3/4 of the way asleep, if not more, thought nothing of it other then it was warm, soft and inviting. Slowly the comfort of sleep began to overtake her mind and body, when it hit her. Whatever was warm just moved. Whatever it was had to be alive. As if to confirm her thoughts exactly, something rather warm and soft slid around her waist.

Slowly waking up, and despite the protest of her eyes, she began to open them, her vision blurry with sleep. As her eyes slowly focused she noticed a rather large, human sized, colorful outline next to her. As her eyes fully came to full focus, she found a pair of grass green eyes staring back at her own blue ones, only a few inches away. Both pairs of eyes were hazy with sleep and simply stared at one another for a minute. Seemingly at the same time, all four eyes widened in surprise when it dawned on them. They both let out a yell of surprise, both caught off guard. "DAMIEN!" Xaria screamed when she realized not only was it his eyes staring at her own, but he was in bed with her, and under the same blanket. "XARIA!" He quickly took his arm from around her and scooted back, and accidently, off the edge of the bed, taking the blanket with him to the ground with a loud thud.

Xaria, completely freaked, as well as embarrassed, quickly sat up and scooted as close to the wall as she possibly could, despite how cold it was. She quickly tried to hide her scarred lower body, realizing she was in her short shorts, having been too tired last night for her the even realize it. "Who? What? Is everyone okay?" Camus shouted as he dashed into the room, obviously panicked at the sudden screaming and thud of Damien on the ground. Both looked up at him, their cheeks all blushing. Camus, obviously got the wrong idea. "It is NOT like that dude!" Damien shouted, sensing Camus' thoughts. "I'm going to believe you for now..." He looked from Damien to Xaria, who desperately tried to hide in the wall.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt Camus' eyes on her, but she didn't dare to look up and meet them. Closing her eyes, she willed him to stop looking her over. Something about just his eyes made her body feel as if he were touching her. Touching her the way Axel had in her dream the previous night. "I'll leave you two then. See you in about thirty minutes." Camus' voice sounded serious. Roughened. Not smooth as it normally was. As if something was bothering him. The door clicked shut and his footsteps faded. Neither of the two moved for several minutes. They simply sat there at a loss of words and thoughts. Finally Xaria spoke up. "What the HELL were you doing in the bed?" Her voice came out more harshly then intended. Damien rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I woke up to use the bathroom, that I remember. I think I might've accidently climbed into my bed by force of habit." The apologetic tone of his voice made Xaria feel bad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so..." She paused, searching for the right words. "Harsh." Damien laughed softly. "Its okay, I think I would be just as harsh if I was in your position. Its understandable." He stood up tossing the blanket onto the bed.

Xaria stared at it and contemplated trying to hide her scares behind it, but realized it was simply to late already. Damien had seen her. And so had Camus. Groaning, Damien stretched, his back popping in the process. "Well I'm gonna hit the shower." He spoke as Xaria stood up, grabbing her duffle bag. "I think I will too."

Xaria stood under the steady waterfall from the shower head. A glass shower stall surrounded her, filled with steam from the hot water. She simply watched as the bubbles from shampoo swirled into the drain. The bathroom was obviously designed with one girl in mind. It was a large bathroom, but only one shower stall occupied it along with one toilet and one sink. A large mirror hung on the wall above the sink. The door locked from the inside, which seemed the opposite of the guys that didn't appear to have a lock at all. Running a hand through her soaked and clean hair, she sighed. Ever since she had woken up to find herself cuddling Damien, something stung at her heart. Closing her eyes tightly, she willed everything she was feeling just to simply wash down the drain with the lavender scented shampoo. When it proved to just be in vain, she opened her eyes, letting the water relax her as much as possible. Taking her time, she grabbed the body wash and finished showering.

Standing infront of the foggy mirror, Xaria stared at her reflection. Her wet hair clung down her back, accenting every curve on her body. Only a simple white towel hung on her like a dress. Wiping a small spot, a clear, but streaked image of her stared back. Just the day before she saw Xaria. The girl she had always been. But now something didn't seem right. She looked the same on the outside, but not the inside. Something had to be changing. Closing her eyes tightly, she let out a loud sigh in the silence of the empty bathroom. Images of Axel quickly appeared in her mind. The spots he had touched the day before tingled, warmed, almost as if he was touching her again. The dream flooded back into her mind. "Dammit!" She shouted in frustration, turning her back to the mirror as if half expecting to see him standing right behind her. When she saw she was alone, she took a deep breath. "Just calm down. Your just crushing on him. Everything will be back to normal soon. Well...as normal as it can be." Pushing all thoughts aside, she dried off and got dressed.

"Okay. Just gonna get some food in me then curl up on the couch, with no disturbances, and watch a movie. Clear my mind. Get the old Xaria back here." Xaria spoke to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Damien had told her that no one would be bothering her today, most of the Organization would be off away on 'business', including him, Camus and Zack. Which was good. She needed some alone time.

During the hour which she occupied the kitchen, no one came in or even walked past the bar. There was no other sound other then that of her fork on the plate. Though calming, it was also creepy. The normal sounds of life in the giant house wasn't there. Shuddering softly, Xaria put her dishes in the dishwasher. With her stomach half full of waffles, the other half full of syrup and chocolate milk, she picked out the movie she had started yesterday and put it into the DVD player. Getting comfortably curled up on the couch, she hugged a pillow and watched the previews.

As the movie played, she noted that one member walked through the room and out the door near the bar. She couldn't tell who it was, or the gender of them, a thick black cloak and gloves hiding any hint of skin underneath. They seemed in a hurry and payed no attention to her. She glanced at the door curiously. 'You can explore. Within limits.' Camus' voice from the tour echoed in her mind. "It wouldn't hurt just stepping outside..." She stood up tossing the pillow onto an armchair. Letting curiosity overtake every hint of hesitance she had, she walked over to the door. It had a small peephole that offered a small view into the outside world. Closing one eye, she peeked out and to her surprise, found a normal outdoors. Glancing around, she opened the door and stepped out. The grass was dark green with life and the leaves of bushes and trees offered a comforting rustling sound in the ever so gentle breeze that caressed her cheek.

The dark blue three quarter sleeve shirt gently ruffled in the breeze, revealing hints of her skin that wasn't covered by tight, light blue skinny jeans. She took another step away from the door, her black converse leaving small footprints in the grass. A fountain sat off in the distance surrounded by a circle of bushes with benches between the two. Everything seemed like it was right out of a nature documentary. Looking off to the side she noticed several other buildings fading off into the distance. An even bigger curiosity gripped at her, making her want to wander off and explore. Look around at her new surroundings. "I don't wanna get lost though.." She mumbled softly. Deciding it was for the best, she forced her curiosity to calm down and walked back inside, shutting the door behind her.

Stretching slightly, Xaria glanced up at the clock. "3. Snack time." The movie kept playing in the background despite the absence of any audience members. Listening to what she could hear, Xaria wandered into the kitchen, opening the door to one of the two fridges. Searching around, she contemplated the many snacks that were in front of her. That's when she spotted her favorite. A single chocolate pudding cup sat on the bottom shelf, pushed off into the back forgotten. "Last one too." She smiled triumphantly as she stood fully up, peeling off the foil cover as she kicked the door closed with her foot.

Licking off the pudding that clung to the thin foil, she looked at her distorted reflection. It tasted like the homemade pudding her mother used to make her as a child. Home. Xaria stared at herself. Despite how her parents had treated her when she was there, when she was younger it was nothing like that. Homesickness tightened her chest. Home. Xaria closed her eyes tightly trying to fight off the sadness. 'Home is a place your cared for. A place your safe.' She thought to herself. 'Your safe here. People care for you here. Damien, Camus, Demyx, and even though he'd never admit it, Zack.' She smiled softly as each of their images appeared in mind. "This is home now. You belong here and your safe." As the tinge of homesickness dissolved, she made her way to the trash, tossing the foil in and began licking at the pudding in the cup, not wanting to waste energy to go get a spoon.

The swinging door opened and someone walked in. With her back to the door, Xaria found no need to see who it was. They wouldn't care anyways. She heard the fridge door open as she struggled to lick up the bottom half of pudding, finding this to be a challenge. "Ugh...need a spoon.." She mumbled to herself as she walked to the utensil drawer, fishing out spoon. Getting a nice big spoonful, she opened her mouth for the tasty treat when the fridge door slammed shut, making her jump. The sudden slam brought her attention to the fact that the everyday sounds of life were beginning to form on the other side of the bar.

"WHO THE HELL ATE MY LAST PUDDING CUP!" A loud, angry, male voice shouted from the direction of the fridge, almost demanding Xaria look over at the owner. Footsteps and voices stopped, the door to the kitchen opened, but didn't close. Standing in front of the two fridges stood a rather large and bulky, broad shouldered man. He wore a cloak much like Axel's the first day she met him, but it was half unzipped and hung loosely at his waist revealing toned arms and a very defined six pack, despite his heavy appearance. Heavy black boots covered his feet and black pants peeked out from underneath the cloak. Long black hair was pulled into several dreadlocks, which were pulled into a pony tail revealing gauged ears, black flesh tunnels occupying his lobes. Four thinner dreadlocks, accompanied by hook like side burns framed the owners face, anger shining in his violet eyes that clashed with all the black.

Looking down at the pudding, Xaria felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Hopeing he hadn't spotted her yet, she slowly and quietly made her way to the trash can. Carefully and quietly, she tossed the pudding cup and spoon into the trash. Holding her breath as it made a small thud, she stood motionless. After a few seconds, she let her breath go and thinking she was home free, slowly began to turn around to make her way to the door. "Why hello there." The large voice spoke dangerously softly from behind her. Yelping, she turned around and found the man behind her, his hands behind him. "May I ask what you just threw in there?" 'Dammit, he saw me. So much for being in a safe home...' She forced up a smile that betrayed her thoughts. "Just some trash..."

He looked down at her much like if she were a child. "Would that trash happen to have been my pudding cup?" His voice was like the calm before the storm. She heard voices begin to mumble on the other side of the bar and open door. She couldn't help but stare at him, not able to find any words. "Oh excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Xaldin. What's your name?" "X-Xaria..." She studdered out her name. "Nice to meet you Xaria. Now, did you happen to eat my pudding cup?" He smiled at her, his dreadlocks moving some. Every voice stopped immediately. "Um...I didn't know..." She struggled to avoid a straight forward 'yes'. "I'm sure you were told." He voice lost its calm. It was now the storm. A strong wind sent his dreadlocks into a flurry as he glared at her. "I'M SORRY!" She shouted out the only words she could think of before dashing out the door, pushing whoever was in the way out.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she heard several voices shout "RUN XARIA!". 'Like I didn't know to run?' She thought to herself as she ran down the hall in search of someplace to hide. Behind her she heard the crashing of furniture and felt a breeze brushing her arms. It wasn't as gentle as the one outside, but instead harsh and angry, like the winds of a tornado. Too scared to think straight, she ran to the end of the hall and found no other halls. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." She said over and over to herself as she pressed her body into the wall. "All because I ate pudding..." She felt the breeze get harsher and colder and without even needing to look back, she knew he was getting closer. She closed her eyes tightly, crying softly. "It all ends here..." She pressed harder into the wall, hopeing it wold swallow her whole, as the wind got harsher and louder in her ears. Her hair flew everywhere around her as the wind stung and burned her bare skin.

Letting out a loud scream of terror, she suddenly felt a warm body against her own. The person was obviously male, as well as taller then her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and tucked her into the owner's warm and strong chest. She curled up, trying to keep the wind away from her aching skin. "Xaldin!" Damien's voice shot sharply through the wind. "If you don't calm down now, we will be forced to use force!" Camus' voice followed, none to nicely either. "We won't think twice either." Zack's voice came last as the wind began dieing down. If all three were talking to Xaldin, then who was holding her?

As footsteps stormed off and the wind completely dissipated, Xaria opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Axel. A hint of panic forced her body to tense. "Its okay. Your safe." Axel spoke softly as he stood up, gently helping her up with him. He wore the cloak he had on when they first met, but it was unzipped revealing his bare chest and black pants belted to his waist. She couldn't help but try to hide a blush as she fought the urge to just curl up in his chest crying. "You okay?" Damien asked as Zack walked off, obviously losing interest that now everything had calmed down. "Yea. I'm fine." She said softly as she wiped away the few lingering tears. "I told you not to eat the pudding." Camus' voice was once again smooth, but carried anger mixed in. "I guess I didn't hear when you said that..."

She looked down at her feet, feeling stupid. 'I guess I already messed things up..' She thought to herself. "Look, everyone eats his pudding at one point or another, so don't be so hard on yourself okay?" Axel's voice had a small hint of laughter as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw something flash in his emerald eyes as her ocean eyes found them. His hand was warm on her skin, but not the way it had been the previous day. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.." He mumbled softly so the other two couldn't hear him. Biting her bottom lip and letting her instincts take over, Xaria threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest crying. His arms wrapped tightly around her and held her close as she cried.

She felt a hand gently begin to rub her back, followed by Camus' voice. "Its fine now Xaria. He will never hurt you and neither will anyone else here. We'll keep you safe. Me, Damien, Axel and Zack. I promise we will keep you safe okay?" She couldn't help but smile softly through her tears. 'I finally have a home...' She thought to herself and nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks guys." She spoke as she reluctantly stepped out of Axel's arms. "No problem." Damien smiled at her from where he leaned against the wall. "That's what we're here for. That and to deliver some news."

After assessing what damage Xaldin had caused, Xaria and Damien were put on cleaning duty as Axel and Camus went to talk to 'Number I' about the whole situation. Once they came back, they helped turn the couch back how it was supposed to be and turn the glass table, which was surprisingly in great condition, back over. They walked back to Zack's room, despite his protests about how the last time Xaria was in there, he was revealed in a way he should never be revealed.

The door was closed for more privacy, Damien leaning back on it. Xaria sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, Camus sitting on the floor, Zack in the computer chair and Axel on the wooden chair. All eyes were on Damien as he began speaking. "Your rooms done Xaria, so you can stay there tonight and see how you like it. Tomorrow Xemnas wishes to speak to you and-" "Xemnas?" Xaria asked cutting him off. "Yea, Man-Xemnas, is our leader. Number I as you've probably heard him called from time to time." Axel explained as he rested his chin on the back of the chair, having chosen to sit in it backwards.

"As I was saying, he's going to explain more then we can about your situation and why you're here." Damien continued. "Afterwards, we can finally take you outside. All four of us will be with you for safety purposes." Zack scoffed from where he sat, not even bothering to hide his protest. "Then the three of us-" Camus began speaking, pausing to gesture at himself, Damien and Zack. "-will have business to attend to. During that time, you can feel free to watch movies or get to know the other members. Just stay inside." "Why can't I go outside and wander around out there? I'm not a child." Xaria quickly protested. "Its not completely safe out there without us there with you, so unless we're with you or you've been cleared to go out alone, please stay inside." Camus spoke quickly, treating her like a child. "Fine..." She sighed in defeat. They stayed in the room talking, answering any questions Xaria had, including why Xaldin got so angry over a simple pudding cup.

Camus' watch beeped three times as Xaria yawned. "Its already 1." Camus announced as he glanced at the beeping watch. "Time for bed." Damien opened the door. "FINALLY!" Zack shouted as everyone made their way out of the room. "Axel, walk her to her room will you?" Damien asked asked he opened the door to his room. "Yea, no problem." Axel smiled and Xaria couldn't help but get butterflies. "Thanks. Night." Damien walked into his room, Camus already in his. "Night." Xaria waved at Damien as she began to make her way down the hall, Axel at her side.

"Sorry you've had a rough day. You must be tired though." Axel's voice was soft, but seemed to echo throughout the empty hall. "Its fine, its not your fault. Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired." She yawned again, stopping at her door. "Thanks for helping me today." She gave him a tight hug. His muscles tensed as she did before finally hugging her back. "No problem. Just stay safe. Sleep good. Night." He stepped back from her. "You too. Night." She smiled up at him before walking into her room. Too tired to pay attention to her now completed room, Xaria simply tugged off her shoes and jeans before climbing into her bed. As her eyes closed, she could see Axel's smile in her mind, but this time she didn't fight it back, and instead let the warmth of sleep as well as the ghost of his arms around her take over her senses as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
